Love Shine
by Saki Shirosaki
Summary: TERCEIRO CAP. ONLINE! ::Turistas? Pt.II:: Mandem reviews please presiso de idéias! Fic melhor que o Summary. Leiam Onegai! UlquixOOC HitsuxOOC OutrosxOC FICHAS ABERTAS! MAIS PERSONAGENS LIBERADOS!
1. Monotonia

Beem primeira fic de Bleach espero q gostem n.n

Bleach não é meu!Se fosse meu...bem...

_**Legenda:**_

-Baka! – Fala

"Baka" – Pensamento

_Baka – _POV

**-Chuta-** - Ação

(baka!) – Meus comentários e.e

Lugarzinho aê o/ - Lugar

* * *

**Love Shine.**

Casa da Inoue – 22:30

_Mais que porre ¬¬_

-Ahhh vai porfavorzim ulqui-chan °-°

_Não eu não vou.E não adianta fazer essa carinha fofa porque não funciona comigo!_

-Ta bem ¬¬

_Maldita carinha fofa hipnotizadora de pobres jovens homens!!_

-Viu Ichigo o ulquiorra vai tirar foto também então tire esse bico da cara.

-Eu não vou tirar esse bico da cara sua anã ¬¬

-AGORA!

_Sim eu,Ichigo,Hitsugaya,Chad,Ishida e Renji estamos sendo obrigados a tirar uma foto!!E só para mandar para a soul society!!Segundo Rukia o pessoal de lá está com "saudades"._

_Saudades o caramba eles querem é me pegar pra me matar ¬¬_

_Nããão eu não sou aquele arrancar que todo mundo tava caçando. Agora eu sou um shinigami. Graças ao Urahara-san n.n_

_Ele me paga ¬¬_

-Sorriam! _–_**meninas sorrindo e garotos meio emburrados**_-_

_-_**Flash!-**

Mercadinho da esquina (Depois me mandem sugestões de nomes por favor)

_Bem meu nome é Ulquiorra, Tenho 22 aninhos e trabalho como caixa no mercadinho da esquina.Não ganho muito mais é o suficiente já que moro com meus amigos em uma casa._

-Bom dia Gin -.-

-O que houve? o.o'

-Festa...foto...bebidas...dança...madrugada...

-Parece que vocês foram até mais tarde do que eu -.- -O moreno que varria o chão com a vassoura comentou com os amigos.

-Hei parem de conversa e se arrumem!Já iremos abrir!

-Hai Aizen-sama -.-

_Perfeito.Além de ser um shinigami e ter que trabalhar o dia e a noite eu ainda recebo ordens desse gordo chato ¬¬ _(sim eu odeio o aizen e acho ele gordo e chato XP)

_Bem como eu já disse trabalho em um mercadinho.Aizen é meu chefe.Eu e Ichigo somos caixas,Hisagui trabalha na seção das carnes e é faxineiro enquanto Gin fica em seu lugar. _(sim ele e o gin trocam de lugar uma hora um varre e o outro vira açougueiro e vise-versa o/).

_Só estamos assim, quebrados porque Inoue,Inventou de dar uma festa de arromba em pleno domingo. Resultado?Todo mundo bêbado e cambaleante.Apenas uma garota que eu não conheço,que estava lá não ficou...Ela falava estranho...Qual era mesmo o nome dela?Era alguma coisa com T..._

-Gomem,mais poderia consultar este preço para mim?Thoru-san quer decidir qual levar...

_Isso Thoru!_

-A claro só um minuto Thoru...

-Arigatou Ulquiorra-san! n.n

_Peraí ela me conhece? O.õ _

-Você me conhece? O.õ

- Não eu li n.n **–Sorri e aponta pro crachá-**

_Ah é o crachá... -.-_

_Bem tirando esses detalhes de topar com alguns outros amigos no trabalho o dia foi um saco u.u Mais tudo isso vai acabar porque já já começam as fééérias de verão!!A única época do ano que todos nós trabalhadores shinigamis tiramos folga \o/ E eu amo o verão.Sabe porque?sabe?sabe?Por que tem meninas com roupas... _**–censurado pela autora da fic-**_ mais voltando a realidade...Férias é a única época do ano que eu fico com os meus amigos e fico lonje desse chefe chato ¬¬ Ele fica enchendo o saco e fica falando pra gente dá duro e faz aqueles discursos de empregado exemplar..e talz...pura perda de tempo porque comigo isso não funciona e.e_

_-_Let the rain fall down...I'm come clean...**-cantando come clean e varrendo o chão- **"eu vou ser o funcionário de mês n.n"

-Ei hisagui o que você ta fazendo? o.õ

_Obrigado kami-sama por ter dado inteligência ao Gin..._

-Cantando come clean e me esforçando para ser o funcionário do mês n.n

-Hahá,Sem chance EU vou ser o funcionário do mês!

_...ou não ¬¬_

-Já podem ir embora...

_Beleza vô indo nessa então valeu rapaziada..._

-Ulquiorra você fica e fecha a loja.

_Maldito Aizen tomara que leve um tiro quando sair daqui ¬¬_

_Epa peraí cadê o pessoal? .. _

-Hunf. u.ú "Malditos foram embora sem mim" ¬¬ **-Fechando a porta-**

* * *

Beemm esse foi o primeiro capítulo n.n

Espero que tenha gostado °-°

Mandem reviews,Onegaiii!! °w°

Abraços,

Saki-chan o/


	2. Turistas?

Beem primeira fic de Bleach espero q gostem n.n

Bleach não é meu!Se fosse meu...bem...

_**Legenda:**_

-Baka! – Fala

"Baka" – Pensamento

_Baka – _POV

**-Chuta-** - Ação

(baka!) – Meus comentários e.e

Lugarzinho aê o/ - Lugar

* * *

**Love Shine.**

Entrada da cidade –07:15

**Thoru POV On.**

- I need a hero!I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night...****

**_Eu preciso de um herói! Estou esperando por um herói até o final da noite..._**

-He's gotta be strong,And he's gotta be fast,And he's gotta be fresh from the fight...

_** Ele tem que ser forte,Ele tem que ser rápido,E ele tem que ter acabado de voltar da luta...**_

-I need a hero!I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light...

_** Eu preciso de um herói!Estou esperando por um herói até a luz da manhã...**_

-He's gotta be sure And it's gotta be soon And he's gotta be larger than life!

_** Ele tem que estar certo Ele tem que ser breve E ele tem que ser maior que a vida!**_

_Nossa...Rukia-san,eu e a Orihime-san combinamos tanto quando cantamos essa música..._

- Hey Tho onde agente vai mesmo?

- Hoje agente vai Passear na cidade vizinha lembra Hime?

- É verdade!Nossa eu tinha esquecido de avisar pro meu pai que hoje vou almoçar fora...e o pior que meu celular acabou a bateria -.-'

- Pode pegar o meu Rukia...**-entrega o aparelho-**

_Como hoje é feriado não presisamos ficar trabalhando...nem em casa boiando...Podemos sair pra conheçer a cidade vizinha e ainda chegar pro almoço se não pegarmos trânsito!_

- Tho você trouxe o mapa? n.n'

_Mapa...?_

- Thoru? o.o

_Mapa...mapa...onde foi que Thoru-san colocou mesmo? o.o'_

- Acho que tá na mochila...vê aí pra mim Rukia...

- Em qual lugar? o.ô

- No bolsinho da frente, tá todo dobradinho n.n

- Achei tá aqui sim 8D

- Ufa...achei que você tinha esquecido... u.u'

**Thoru POV Off.**

_**...:...**_

Casa do Ulquiorra & amigos. - 12:30

**Ulquiorra POV On.**

_É...aqui estamos nós...Eu,Hitsugaya,Renji,Ichigo e Hisagui Esperando o Idiota do Quincy voltar das compras...Bom...Nós **vírgula.**O Renji tá estatelado no chão sem camisa (_Babem Renji fãns /o/_) parecendo um morto...O Hitsugaya tá sentado na poltrona com uma cara de poucos amigos...O Hisagui também tá estatelado no chão,mais olhando pro energúmeno com cara de feliz você consegue notar que ele tá vivo...O Ichigo tá em pé socando o ar,garanto que o "ar" dele é a cabeça imaginária do Ishida.E eu aqui deitado no sofá maior,na boa sem camisa e literalmente morrendo de fome._

- Aquele idiota vai ver só quando ele chegar! **-ainda socando o ar-**

- Cala boca Baka! - _Nossa Renji você deu sinal de vida o.o' -_ Nós sabemos que o Quincy tá encrancado quando chegar,mais você e esse seu blá blá blá de valentão **NÃO** estão diminuindo minha fome,tédio e Calor.

- Ihhhh senhor Renji 'Eu-sou-demais-e-presiso-de-silêncio-para-ser-gostoso' Tá de Tpm é? **-raios de fúria nos olhos-**

- Não senhor Ichigo 'Eu-sou-macho-e-valente-tenham-medo-de-mim'! **-raios laser de fúria nos olhos-**

- SILÊNCIO!ESCUTEM IDIOTAS!

_As vezes...esse baixinho me dá medo...**MUITO³** medo o.o_

**-Barulho de porta abrindo-**

- Olá...pessoal... n.n''' **-se protegendo com as sacolas de compras-**

- Ishida...Você trouxe pizza? o.õ

-Trouxe...sim n.n'''** -Caminhando lentamente pra cozinha-**

- É melhor não fazer movimentos bruscos Uryuu senão eu quebro a tua cara por fazer agente ficar esperando você esse tempo todo ¬¬

- Ai que medo kurosaki... ¬¬

- VÁ FAZER AS PIZZAS NO MICROONDAS AGORA URYUU ISHIDA! ò.ó

- Sim Hisagui-san o.o **-corre pra cozinha-**

_Nota Mental:"Tomar cuidado quando o Hisagui Estiver Faminto,Com calor e com tédio." o.o_

_Tudo bem não é tão ruim assim...pizza de microondas fica molenga e derretida...mais fica boa...e eu não estou nem um pouco asim de enfrentar a fúria do baixinho agora..._

**-Mais tarde todos terminando de comer-**

_Cara...Nunca comi com tanta vontade assim em toda minha vida...Bom vamos analizar o local...Eu,Deitado no sofá maior com um prato no colo totalmente sujo de gordura de pizza de microondas.Renji,Deitado na poltrona com o prato de pizza no chão perto da poltrona.Hisagui,Recolhendo os pratos.Hitsugaya,Jogando as milhares de caixas de pizza no lixo.Ishida,Deitado no quarto dele dormindo.Ichigo,Ouvindo música e recolhendo os copos._

_Não eu não sou um vagabundo preguiçoso. Além disso se eu sou o Renji e o Ishida Também são._

**Ulquiorra POV Off.**

_**...:...**_

Cidade vizinha. - 14:00.

**Normal POV.**

As três garotas descansavam do almoço na grama verdinha debaixo de uma sombra fresca.

- Ahhh foi um bom almoço não?

- Fazia muito tempo que eu não comia algo que tivesse gosto de comida mesmo!

- É porque aqui nenhum alimento é em conserva...é tudo natural então tudo tem gosto melhor...

- É...Mais ainda acho um MáquiDónaldis bom :) (Ignora mais meu pai fala assim XD)

- Tem razão...mais nada como uma lagostinha pra não aguar...

- Vamos ainda tem muito da cidade para ver!

E assim as três se levantaram,Subiram no carro e voltaram a fazer seu "Tour". Mais elas nem desconfiavam que de lonje alguém as observava.

* * *

êêÊêÊÊêÊÊeÊ Segundo caítulo /o/

Quem será a pessoa que tava espionando elas? O:

Bom os personagens disponíveis para as fichas estã logo abaixo.

**Renji Abarai - 21 anos **

**Gin Ichimaru - 24 anos**

**Hinamori Momo - 25 anos**

**Grimmmjow Jeagerjacks - 19 anos**

**Zangetsu - 29 anos**

**Matsumoto Rangiku - 22 anos**

**Kaien Shiba - 22 anos**

**Yumichika Ayasegawa - 21 anos**

**Ikakku Madarame - 20 anos**

Pra participar da fic tem que mandar a ficha (que tá logo aqui embaixo) e eu vou escolher os melhores pares :)

Ficha:

**Nome (sobrenome - nome - possível significado (se tiver n.n):**

**Idade:  
**

**Nacionalidade:**

**Características Físicas:**

**Personalidade:**

**Par:**

Bom aí está, espero que tenham gostado do segundo capítulo :DD

Beijos õ/

_Saki-chan._


End file.
